The invention pertains to a door, in particular, a vehicle door, with a door body and a support panel for electrical components.
Vehicle doors are increasingly equipped with electrical components such as lamps, loudspeakers, electric door locks or window lifts (regulators) and the like. Such components are, at least in part, preassembled on a support panel that can be inserted into an opening of the door body or can cover such an opening. To this end, the door body has a cavity in which the components are accommodated.
For the connection of such electrical components to an external electrical line, such as a power supply line or a data line, it is a known measure to install (mount or fix) a plug-in connector in the door body such that the external electrical line, whose end has 8 corresponding plug piece (male or female) which can be inserted from the outside into the plug-in connector. Such a connector is usually provided on an end face on the hinge side so that it is covered with the door closed. This plug connector must be electrically connected via, a wire harness to the support panel or to the electrical components thereon. It is customary to preassemble the support panel with all electrical components, the wire harness and the plug connector suspended from it, and then to insert the panel into the opening of the door body (DE-C-35 29 660, FIG. 32). In this maneuver, the plug-in connector being suspended from the end of the wire harness must additionally be guided through the opening of the door body into the door cavity and from there into an opening of the outer door shell and put in place in the outer door shell. The simultaneous handling of the support panel and the plug-in connector requires a great deal of dexterity and can be accomplished by one person only with effort.
It is also known to have a door module sheet with a plug-in cable connector being mounted at an extension arm and to fit said connector within a recess in the door body (DE-A-19 72 1452). Again, this maneuver is a combined one, which does not allow to concentrate on the mounting of the door module only but requires extra attention for fitting the plug-in cable connector, which is positioned at the end of its flexible support arm, into the plug receiving recess in the door body.
Staring from here, the invention is solving the problem of simplifying the installation of the support panel in the door body. According to the invention, therefore, the wire harness is dispensed with and the plug connector is fastened permanently to the inward-facing side of the support panel, being oriented such that an electrical plug connection to an external electrical line is possible through an entry hole or opening in the door body. For the installer of the support panel, the separate maneuvering of the plug connector arid its fastening to the outer shell of the door body is completely eliminated. The aforementioned components to be used according to the invention, as well as those claimed and/or described in the example of an embodiment, are not subject to any special exceptional conditions in regard to their size, shape, material selection and technical conception, so that the known selection criteria in the respective field of application can be applied without restrictions, within the scope of the claims.